


Family ties

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Are strong.





	Family ties

Our story starts in Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank's dorm room at Hogwarts. Her friend Errol is visiting her for the first time since she helped him and the other owls escape from Eeylop's.

Wilhelmina asked, "Why didn't you visit me until now?"

Errol smiled. "I'm sorry, dear. I found some of my family."

Wilhelmina gasped. "Did you?"

Errol replied, "Well, not exactly. I found some of my ancestors' previous owners. They're called the Weasleys and they're a pureblood family."

Wilhelmina beamed, "That's lovely, but visit me more often from now on."

Errol grinned. "Of course."


End file.
